Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai
Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai (同じ星が見たい I Want To See The Same Stars) is a song performed by Lily White. About This song is a bonus CD that is included if you buy all the Love Live! Blu-Rays. Lyrics Rōmaji= Hanarenai… to Yubisaki de anata e tsutaetai no Yume kataru anata no naka ni Kienai jōnetsu kanjinagara Tsuiteyuku watashi no koto o Sukoshi dake ki ni shite hoshiku naru Isshoni toki o kakenuketai Namida ni nurete mo watashi wa kuyamanai wa Hanarenai… to Yubisaki de anata e tsutaetai no Koi no yō ni yure moeru Onaji hoshi ga mitai Ai sarete demo sabishikute Yasashisa motomeru otagai ga Umidaseru mirai ga aru to Shinjiteru no dakara mō mayowanai Donna ashita sagashite ite mo Kizutsuita kokoro tsutsumi konde agetai Dakishimetara atsuku naru Sukidesu… to sawagu kodō Damarikomu futari ni wa Hosoi tsuki no akari Namida ni nurete mo watashi wa kuyamanai wa Hanarenai… to Yubisaki de anata e tsutaetai no Dakishimetara atsuku naru Sukidesu… to sawagu kodō Koi no yō ni yure moeru Onaji hoshi ga mitai onaji basho de futari Itsu datte onaji hoshi ga itsu datte futari no hoshi |-| Kanji= 離れない…と 指先であなたへ伝えたいの 夢語る　あなたの中に 消えない情熱感じながら ついて行く私のことを 少しだけ　気にして欲しくなる 一緒に時を駆け抜けたい 涙に濡れても　私は悔やまないわ 離れない…と 指先であなたへ伝えたいの 恋のように揺れ燃える 同じ星が見たい 愛されて　でも寂しくて 優しさ求めるお互いが 生み出せる未来があると 信じてるの　だからもう迷わない どんな明日探していても 傷ついた心　包みこんであげたい 抱きしめたら熱くなる 好きです…と騒ぐ鼓動 黙り込む二人には 細い月の明かり 涙に濡れても　私は悔やまないわ 離れない…と 指先であなたへ伝えたいの 抱きしめたら熱くなる 好きです…と騒ぐ鼓動 恋のように揺れ燃える 同じ星が見たい　同じ場所で二人 いつだって同じ星が　いつだって二人の星 |-| English= Don't leave... With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you Talking within dreams, deep within your mind, While feeling a passion that cannot be extinguished This me that's following you, Just a little bit, I want you to notice me I want to run through time together with you Even if drenched with tears, I won't regret it Don't leave... With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you For the sake of love, I'll flicker but burn on I want to see the same stars We're loved, but it's still lonely Seeking each other's tenderness There's a future waiting to be born for us I believe in it, that's why I won't hesitate anymore No matter what kind of tomorrow you're searching for Your wounded heart, I want to embrace it If we hug, it'll become warm I love you... and our hearts will race The two of us that falls into silence Within us is the light of the crescent moon Even if drenched with tears, I won't regret it Don't leave... With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you If we hug, it'll become warm I love you... and our hearts will race For the sake of love, I'll flicker but burn on I want to see the same stars; The two of us, in the same place No matter when, these same stars are; No matter when, the stars of us two Credits Romaji, Kanji and English lyrics from the Love Live Wiki Videos Category:Lily White Category:Umi Category:Rin Category:Nozomi Category:Song Category:Trio Category:Unit Single Category:Mini Idol Albums Category:Discography